Ice's Favorites: N64 Edition
Yo yo. It's your boy Ice, and you know, there's a lot of great games in this world. So I'm doing a top 5 list for each console. Only rule is that I must limit myself to 1 series per console. Let's begin, N64 style. 5. Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart 64 is a fantastic racing game for the Nintendo 64. It revolutionized racing games, by taking a more fun, less realistic approach to it. They also introduced items into the kart games, which really mixed up races, and made the gameplay more engaging and fun. Of course, it is a spin-off game though, and there aren't too many characters in it, but for what it is, it's amazing. That is why I placed this one at 5. ---- 4. Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros is where all of your favorite Nintendo characters battle it out on memorable landmarks in the Nintendo universe. This game provides many game modes, and lots of endless fun with friends. I recently played this game for around 4 hours straight with a few of my buddys, and we never once got bored of the game, because the game is that jam-packed. That being said, content is very limitless in spin-offs, even though it is a very very good game. Like I said with Mario Kart 64, there are limited characters, and in Smash Bros, there are very little stages, which gets semi-repetitive. But for those reasons, I placed it at 4. ---- 3. Conker's Bad Fur Day Conker's Bad Fur Day is a game where you play as Conker, who is an alcoholic squirell who likes to smoke, and of course get drunk. I haven't played much of this game, I've played around 2 hours, and watched plenty of footage of the game to decide it's a damn good game. It's a very crude approach to the happy and cheery approach 3d platformers of that era took. It often uses adult references and language which was quite RARE™ at that time. Plus it's a fun game to play, with often really witty and obscurely lovable characters. Obviously though, the whole game is a joke so I can't really consider it perfect. This game is a solid 3, on my list. ---- 2. Super Mario 64 ---- 1. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask I had to choose between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. If you've played both, it's easy to see that Majora's Mask has some pretty great strong points, that outweigh Ocarina of Time, so I choose Majora's Mask instead. Majora's Mask is a sequel to the game Ocarina of TIme, and takes place directly after the events of Ocarina of Time. In this game you have 3 days to save the world. From what, you may ask? From the Moon. The moon is very angry for some reason, and is crashing down into the land of Termina slowly. In this game you must use time travel to try and stop the world from ending, which is not only a very unique concept, but it's executed amazingly. And it only took 1 year for the game to be made. It's a phenomenal game, and there's nothing to complain about. This game is easily number 1 on my list.